


Снятся ли андроидам утки-роботы?

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Kidnapping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Злоумышленники провернули дерзкое похищение, но, похоже, они переоценили свои возможности. А Кацура несёт возмездие во имя Джои!
Kudos: 3





	Снятся ли андроидам утки-роботы?

Гинтоки считал, что можно смотреть бесконечно на три вещи: на то, как ему отсчитывают гонорар, на то, как ему готовят парфе, и на то, как Зура убегает от Шинсенгуми. Но вот участвовать в таких догонялках самому оказалось совсем не весело.  
– Какого чёрта происходит? – пропыхтел он. Судя по крикам, выстрелам и топоту за спиной, погоня не отставала.  
– Органы власти опять превышают полномочия и досаждают мирным гражданам! – ответил Кацура. Даже на бегу ему удавалось генерировать бредовые высказывания.  
– Что ты им сделал?  
– Ничего! – тоном оскорблённой невинности сказал Кацура и добавил: – По крайней мере, сегодня ничего.  
– Зура, ты...  
– Не Зура, а Кацура! Сюда! – Кацура схватил Гинтоки за рукав и затащил в плохо пахнущую подворотню. Они протиснулись мимо мусорных баков, пробежали через чёрный ход какого-то притона, не обращая внимания на вопль охранника, выбрались на оживлённую улицу, и сбавили скорость.

– Зайдём сюда, – Кацура указал на кафе "Нян-нян горничные".  
– Серьёзно, что ли? Как низко ты пал, – покачал головой Гинтоки.  
– Даже в таком месте самурай остаётся самураем!  
– Надеюсь, там есть парфе, – проворчал Гинтоки и направился вслед за Кацурой.  
Они устроились за столиком подальше от окон и поближе к выходу – на случай если их манёвры не сбили Шинсенгуми с толку и за ними всё ещё идёт погоня. Горничные Кацуру узнали, отметил про себя Гинтоки.  
– Надеюсь, ты принёс рекомендации с прошлого места работы? В Джои просто так не берут, знаешь ли! – нарушил молчание Кацура.  
– А? Джои? Зура, у тебя вместо мозгов что, тоже парик?  
– Не Зура, а Кацура. Так что, ты не понял, что будущее за Джои и не планируешь стать одним из нас?  
– У тебя нян-нян с горничными, такие люди не имеют права говорить о будущем!  
– Завидовать нехорошо, Гинтоки, – Кацура чинно поправил складки кимоно. – Эти девушки достойны всяческого уважения. Я уверен, и они смогут стать настоящими патриотами.  
– У меня нет времени на этот бред, я хотел с тобой по делу поговорить. Твои люди сейчас не планируют каких-то крупных операций?  
– А зачем тебе? – Кацура посерьёзнел.  
– Лицо попроще сделай, не собираюсь я мешать вашему клубу патриотов. Но у моего клиента проблема. Ты же знаешь старика Генгая? У него украли робота. Похитители сказали, что они из Джои, и это на благо страны.  
– Явно не из моих людей, мои бы не додумались, – покачал головой Кацура.  
– Я подозревал об этом, ваш девиз "Слабоумие и отвага", куда вам думать, – съязвил Гинтоки.  
– У нас нет девиза. Помнишь, мы хотели однажды на общем собрании выбрать девиз, но мы не нашли Куроконо, а без него...

– Да не важно, – перебил Гинтоки, пока Кацура не успел пуститься в воспоминания. – Может, у тебя есть идеи, кто ещё мог бы такое сотворить?  
Кацура задумался.  
– Нет, не знаю, – наконец сказал он. – Но я считаю, расследованием этого преступления должен заняться я. Воровство порочит доброе имя Джои.  
– Да пожалуйста, только не думай, что потом поделю с тобой гонорар, – пожал плечами Гинтоки.  
– Я не ради денег! Ведь сын Генгая погиб на войне, а поддерживать вдов и сирот – мой долг!  
– А, так вот почему ты постоянно у Икумацу-сан ошиваешься? – поддел Гинтоки. – И Генгай – не вдова.  
– Такие мелочи не должны стоять на пути у добра! – возразил Кацура. – Расскажи мне все подробности: какого робота украли, когда?  
– Вчера. В полицию Генгай идти не может, сам понимаешь. Он сейчас сидит у Отосе, заливает печаль саке. А робот... – Гинтоки злорадно улыбнулся. – Ты его, наверно, помнишь… Это Кинтоки.

***  
Тем временем на окраине города, в одном из заброшенных складов Кинтоки вышел из режима сна и понял, что находится в затруднительной ситуации. Он был прикован толстой цепью к столбу, и на него глазели двое небритых вооружённых бугая.  
– Проснулся наконец, банка консервная? – неуважительно спросил один из них.  
– Вы кто такие? – осведомился Кинтоки.  
– Мы революционеры и бойцы Джои! – подал голос второй.  
– А я тут зачем? – спросил Кинтоки.  
– Мы тебя позаимствовали на время у твоего хозяина. Видишь ли, для революции нужны средства. А нам вдвоём в банк проникнуть сложно. Так что ты нам поможешь, ты же машина, ты любые двери сможешь проломить!  
– Да, как в фильме "Экстерминатор"! – поддакнул опять второй.  
– Бойцы Джои? Да вы простые грабители, – презрительно заметил Кинтоки.  
Похититель поздоровее подскочил к нему, со всего маху заехал Кинтоки в челюсть и сразу взвыл от боли.

– Братан, ты как? – обеспокоенно спросил Номер 2, глядя, как его подельник трясёт отбитой рукой. Кинтоки ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты, чёртова железяка, если не будешь нам помогать, я тебя на винтики разберу! – пригрозил потерпевший похититель.  
– В моей конструкции нет винтиков, это слишком примитивные элементы, – самодовольно ответил Кинтоки. – Но у меня есть болт...  
Тут он многозначительно посмотрел вниз, в направлении болта.  
– Братан, я не буду отвинчивать его болт! – с нотками истерики в голосе сказал Номер 2.  
Кинтоки огляделся. Ему, пожалуй, не составит труда порвать цепь, которой его связали. Пора валить.

***  
Тем временем Кацура, одетый в свой лучший (и единственный) деловой костюм, звонил в дверь соседке Генгая. Ему открыла сгорбленная старушка. Она не успела и рта открыть, как Кацура сказал:  
– Добрый день, меня зовут Кацура, я из департамента грузоперевозок Эдо. А это – моя очаровательная ассистентка Элизабет. Мы проводим опрос населения, не могли бы вы уделить нам пару минут своего драгоценного времени, уважаемая?  
– Батюшки, какой вежливый молодой человек, не то что все эти сорванцы теперешние! – бабка, казалось, даже покраснела. – Не стойте на пороге, заходите, поговорим!

И уже через полтора часа Кацура узнал, что вчера двое подозрительных типов, лица которых старушка запомнила очень хорошо, вынесли из дома Генгая длинный свёрток и погрузили в фургон, на дверях которого было написано "Ямада Логистикс".  
Ещё через полтора часа он узнал всю биографию старушки и понял, что пора бы уже и заняться делом. На прощание со словоохотливой пожилой дамой у него ушёл ещё час, но, наконец, ему удалось уйти.

– А теперь... – начал он, но Элизабет прервала его, показав табличку: "Гляди, этот мужик стоит тут уже который час. Подозрительно!"  
Кацура осмотрелся. И правда, неподалёку ошивался какой-то вооружённый катаной тип, который только и делал, что поглядывал на дом Генгая.  
– Пойдём спросим, что ему тут надо! – решил Кацура, и они направились к мужчине.  
Их появление произвело на него поразительный эффект.  
– Утка! Она пришла за мной! Я знал! Я чувствовал! Хватит преследовать меня!! – заорал он, бросил оружие и с криками убежал.  
– Какой странный человек, – глубокомысленно заметил Кацура. – Ну а теперь, давай займёмся расследованием.

Как и положено лидеру, у Кацуры было много знакомств с нужными людьми. Стоило только потянуть за пару метафорических ниточек, и вся информация про "Ямада Логистикс" была у Кацуры в кармане: фирма недавно обанкротилась, имущество в следующем месяце распродают, а пока склады фирмы заброшены, а транспорт пылится в гаражах. Точнее, должен бы, но Кацуре уже всё было понятно.  
– Ну что, Элизабет, похоже, Эдогава Кацура раскрыл это дело. Теперь осталось только освободить жертву похищения. Справедливость всегда торжествует! – заявил Кацура, поправил на поясе катану, и они отправились обыскивать склады.

***  
А в то время на складе похитители поняли, что силой Кинтоки не удержать, как только тот слегка пошевелился и звенья сковывавшей его цепи начали лопаться.  
– Эй, эй, без глупостей! – заорал главный бандит. – Не вздумай доставить нам неприятностей, а то пожалеешь!  
– И что ты мне сделаешь? – если бы Кинтоки был человеком, он бы рассмеялся.  
– Тебе ничего, а вот твоему хозяину...  
– У меня нет хозяина, – презрительно ответил Кинтоки.  
– Хорошо, твоему изобретателю, конструктору... Отцу? – гадко ухмыльнулся похититель. – Ага, нечего ответить, да? Не считай нас идиотами! За домом старика Генгая наблюдают. Хоть у нашего товарища и дурацкая фобия уток, на него можно положиться. Если мы не выйдем на связь завтра, наш человек порешит старика. Так что не пытайся нас надуть. Сегодня ты пойдёшь с нами в банк, используешь там своё секретное оружие, а потом, если всё пройдёт хорошо, мы тебя отпустим.  
– Какое секретное оружие? – спросил Кинтоки.  
– Откуда я знаю, какое! – рявкнул похититель. – У каждого робота есть секретное оружие, хоть плазменная пушка в заднице, мне всё равно!  
– Ах такое секретное оружие! Ну да, точно, у меня есть одно, – сказал Кинтоки. – Но думаю, оно вам не понравится. Это бомба, которая при взрыве уничтожит весь город.  
– Братан, он блефует! – высказался Номер 2.  
– Конечно, блефую. Давай проверим, если не трусишь? – предложил Кинтоки.  
– Ты же при взрыве и сам умрёшь!  
– У меня есть резервная копия данных в моей памяти, а новое тело построить не проблема. А вот если умрёте вы, то это навсегда, – сказал Кинтоки.  
– Не пытайся меня запутать! – заорал главный бандит. – Я...

Его прервал взрыв – дверь в склад и значительную часть стены разнесло на куски. В пробитую дыру зашёл Кацура.  
– Вы захватили заложника и воспользовались добрым именем Джои для своих чёрных делишек! Это непростительно! Во имя Джои, я накажу вас! – заявил он.  
– Какого чёрта?! – взревел похититель и бросился на Кацуру, обнажив катану. Конечно, шансов у него не было.  
– Братан! – отчаянно заорал Номер 2 и тоже вытащил катану. Напасть на Кацуру он не успел – подкравшаяся сзади Элизабет оглушила его табличкой.  
– Нам пора уходить, кто-то наверняка уже вызвал полицию, – сказал Кацура. – Этих примут за грабителей склада и упрячут за решётку.  
– Идиот, если их арестуют, их подельник убьёт Генгая! – Кинтоки одним движением порвал цепи. – Этого нельзя допустить!  
– Ты очень привязан к старику, да? – спросил Кацура.  
– Просто кто-то должен делать мне техобслуживание, – ответил Кинтоки. Если бы он был человеком, он бы смутился.  
– Вот как, – протянул Кацура. – Ну, насчёт Генгая не беспокойся, он сейчас в безопасности, с Гинтоки. И товарищ этих типов, кажется, больше вас не побеспокоит. Но на всякий случай Генгаю лучше построить утку-робота.

С улицы раздались звуки сирен.  
– Ну, можешь не благодарить меня, я просто выполнил свой долг. Элизабет, нам пора! – сказал Кацура, махнул на прощание рукой и убежал.  
– Я и не собирался благодарить, – пробормотал Кинтоки, но зачем-то помахал в ответ.

***  
А робо-утку Генгай на всякий случай построил.


End file.
